Unusual Punishment
by sirius in chains
Summary: ONESHOT / Snape leaves Malfoy in charge of Harry's detention. What will the two come up with to pass time in the dungeons? HPDM.


This is my first try at one of these, so hopefully I did alright. **Disclaimer:** Of course none of the characters belong to me. They're the work of J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.   
----------- 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking during class for Harry, and another ten for Ron!" Snape snapped, smacking the back of Harry's head with his knuckles before continuing on with his speech.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the potion's master was quicker. "And a detention, tonight, for trying to fight me." A small smile played at the corner's of Snape's mouth.

"He's always out to get you," Ron said as they made their way out of the classroom. "That detention was so unnecessary."

"I know," Harry grumbled. "I didn't even manage to get a word out."

"Is it that hard to just shut your mouth in class and pay attention?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Yes," Ron and Harry answered in unison.

"It's Snape," Harry added. "If I did pay attention, he'd probably be so shocked he'd take off fifty points."

Harry made his way down to the dungeons at six o'clock that night, opening the door to find Snape standing behind his desk, shuffling papers. He was surprised to see Malfoy sitting at a desk in the front row.

"Detention for the favorite pupil?" Harry asked quietly, intending for only Malfoy to hear. He hadn't noticed that Snape had left his desk and was now standing behind him.

"Actually," the professor said loudly in Harry's ear, causing him to jump. "Mr. Malfoy will be taking my place tonight and surveying you during your detention."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I have a very important meeting with someone, and I don't have time to spare watching you scrub out the spare caulrons," Snape explained, a sneer spreading across his face.

Harrry turned away before he could say something he'd regret and instead waited for further instruction, biting his lip furiously.

"For tonight, Mr. Malfoy has just as much authority over you as I would," Snape added.

"Yeah, I can take off points, give more detentions..." Malfoy interrupted.

Snape silenced him with a stern look, though a smile was still evident on his lips. He gave Malfoy a nod before turning and leaving the room. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen the potion's master so delighted.

"So," Malfoy said slowly, turning on Harry to stare him down with his cold, steely eyes. Harry matched his stare with as much venom as he could muster. "Famous little Harry Potter, under my control."

"I'm here to clean cauldrons, nothing more," Harry said with a finalizing tone. He walked over to Snape's desk to pick up the brush, cloth, and cleaner he'd left, knowing Snape would never allow him to use his wand.

Suddenly, he felt Malfoy's hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He found his emerald eyes staring into his grey ones once more.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in annoyance. "I want to start so I can finish and leave."

After a pause, Malfoy shoved him away, shaking his head. "Get started then."

Harry grabbed the first cauldron out of a group of ten and began to scrub at the caked on purple liquid on the sides. It took all his will power not to allow his mind to consider what the substance could be, though he did notice it stung it hands painfully if he touched it.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he shivered slightly, turning around to find Draco's eyes on his once more.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped irritatedly, straightening up to stare the other boy down.

"Nothing," the blonde grumbled, moving his gaze to the floor. "Just get back to work."

"Gladly," Harry responded dryly, grabbing the cloth and finishing the first pot. When he went to take the second pot, Malfoy stood up and took it out of his hands.

"Would you please let me finish?" Harry was nearly yelling now in frustration. "What are you up to anyways?"

Refusing to answer, Malfoy proceeded to take the cloth and cleaner from Harry's hands, placing them on a spare desk.

"Harry..." he trailed off, his voice pained.

"What do want?"

"Harry..."

Harry gave him a blank look. "Yes?"

Before he could register what was happening, both of Malfoy's hands were on his shoulders, shoving him backwards. His spine pressed up against the cold stone wall of the dungeon, his elbows scratching against its rough surface.

"What are you-" Malfoy cut Harry short, pushing his lips against Harry's.

When he pulled back, Harry was speechlessly. "Have you gone mad?" he whispered.

"Possibly." Malfoy's voice was quiet. Keeping his arms on Harry's shoulders so the boy was pinned to the wall, he went in for another kiss, this time hoping to get something in return.

Harry tried to let his shock subside. He knew deep down that Malfoy was a good looking boy, his platinum blonde hair a rarity, his grey eyes so tantalizing, but this was his school enemy. His archrival. How could he let himself be taken advantage of like this?

Upon feeling Malfoy's tongue inside his mouth, Harry stiffened and turned his head so their lips parted.

"Harry, please don't fight me..." Malfoy practically begged.

"Harry? I've never heard you call me Harry."

"I've always wanted to call you Harry," he confessed. Malfoy's pathetic appearance was starting to break Harry's will.

He slowly turned his face back to Malfoy, licking his lips a little and nodding his head, giving Malfoy permission to continue. Without wasting a minute, Malfoy pressed his lips back against Harry's, slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Finally getting what he wanted, Malfoy couldn't stop the low groan that sounded in the back of his throat. Harry smiled through the kiss, breaking their lips apart once more and locking eyes with the other boy.

"If anyone finds out," Harry started, his voice low.

"No one has to," Malfoy assured him, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back, his fingers playing with the fabric of his robes. "Clothes..." he said bluntly, his eyebrows narrowed his frustration. He slipped his hands under the robes and pulled them off of Harry, who didn't put up a fight as the top of his muscled frame was exposed.

Malfoy's lips moved down Harry's cheek, tickling his neck and along his collarbone. His tongue played with his nipple as he made his way down, biting softly. Goosebumps spread across Harry's skin as his body stiffened against the pleasant pain Malfoy administered. He wanted to enjoy this so badly, but it was so hard to believe.

The soft lips continued down his stomach, his tongue trailing between the rows of muscle. A small giggle escaped Harry's own lips.

"It tickles," he protested.

Malfoy smiled, but refused to stop, his fingers now working to expose Harry's lower half. He was pleasantly surprised to see how hard Harry was already, and as he fully exposed that area it was hard for him to contain himself.

"Wait," Harry argued, pressing himself against the wall even more, if possible. "It's... it's too much, Malfoy, too weird..."

A sad look overtook Malfoy's features, and Harry was suddenly filled with guilt.

"O-okay..." Harry gave his shaky permission. "If it means that much to you..."

"It does," Malfoy added hastily.

His hand holding the shaft, tightly but not too tight, he allowed his tongue to slowly wet the tip. Harry found himself shaking, low groans spilling from his throat. He couldn't stand any longer; his body began to slide down the rough dungeon wall until he was sitting with his legs spread, Malfoy kneeling between them.

"When is Snape coming back?" Harry whispered.

Malfoy lifted his head, licking his lips. "Not until after seven."

"Good..." Harry allowed his body to relax as Malfoy took his entire member in his mouth, sucking harder and harder until Harry quickly came into his throat with a loud moan.

"You obviously haven't been getting any lately," Malfoy joked, poking fun at the speed Harry had came at.

His shaking hands gripped Malfoy's platinum tresses, destroying their perfect styling. He pulled the boy's face toward his mouth, kissing him back for the first time that night. Harry pushed the other boy onto his back, stradding his waist without breaking the kiss.

As they finally pulled apart they were breathless, panting to refill their lungs. "Do you... do you want to..." Harry struggled to get his words out.

"Yes," Malfoy answered instantly, knowing what Harry was trying to say. "Let... let me get it wet," he added awkwardly, going down on Harry again.

Once it was good and ready, Harry rolled Malfoy on to his hands and knees, kneeling himself directly behind him.

The door swung open.

Snape stood there, looking down his long nose at the two of them, thunderstruck. "Malfoy...Potter...!"


End file.
